danganronpa_newly_despairedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokuru Shibo
Tokuru Shibo is a participant of the Laboratory Killing Game featured in Entertainment in Experiment. His talent is the Ultimate Crewmate. He is adept at getting a boat to sail, and he's able to take care of the daily chores on a ship as well. History Early Life Tokuru always loved playing with other children as a kid, so much that he’d sometimes be the only one willing to play a round of dodgeball even when he was still exhausted. Tokuru started to take engineering classes at school, and started to excel when building but couldn't program well. His mother worked as a waitress on a cruise, so Tokuru’s family traveled on it a lot. Talent Discovery One day, when Tokuru was 13, the cruise started to randomly break down and almost stopped completely in the water. Tokuru, hiding in the engine room for a game of Hide-and-Seek with his buddies, had quickly noticed the problem: someone had made a hole in the gas tank. He immediately rushed to solve this dilemma, fixing the hole with convenient masking tape and time to spare. He was just refilling the gas when a member of the crew stepped in and found him. Admiring Tokuru's speed and resourcefulness, the captain asked if he wanted to be part of the crew on the boat. Over time, he became a resourceful part of more and more crews. Tokuru had also been part of a dilemma on one specific boat, the Python. The crew on board liked to slack off a lot, and their captain gave out harsh punishments. The crew decided to plot a rebellion against the captain letting Tokuru in on the whole thing. On the last day before the rebellion was supposed to take place, however, Tokuru chickened out and immediately told the captain what the crew was plotting. The leader of the rebellion got 50 whips to his back, and the rest of the crew was not happy. Using Tokuru's knife that he usually carried with him on voyages, they killed the first mate while close to port during a storm, blaming Tokuru for the murder once the storm was over. Tokuru was proven innocent in court, however, after his alibi proved he was in the captain's quarters. The Tragedies To Come Tokuru was happy to be out at sea so much. However, there was a week that Tokuru was sick, and couldn't tend to the boat for the next voyage. It was lucky he stayed off; the boat had been caught in a storm. Most of the passengers and crew got off safely on lifeboats, but Tokuru's mother had went down with the ship. He was devastated to learn of his mother's death, and still wishes he could see her again someday. He was the target of some bullies at school when he recovered. One of the bullies, who was a psychopath, stabbed out Tokuru's eye, resulting in an eyepatch and more bullying. The Serum Around this time, Tokuru received an invitation from a laboratory that wanted to test out a Serum that made any human who tested it smarter and stronger. Tokuru agreed, wanting to get over his bullying problems, and joined 19 others in this pursuit. During this time, Mako Aoki, Subject 1, was killed by someone mixing in a lethal substance into the Serum. The scientists stopped the experiment and prevented the Serum from being given to the other Subjects. However, two conjoined twins soon took over the facility, experimenting wildly on Tokuru and the others, while also wiping their memories. Killing School Life Tokuru woke up, newly formed with a Rock Adaptation, having rocky spikes on his arms and legs, and his feet having been turned to stone. He was rather confused after seeing everyone else with their various experiments, and he decided to stay away until he knew he could trust them. However, after learning that there was to be a killing game in the facility, Tokuru panicked widly, going into a hyperventilation state. He stayed in his room for most of the time. Unlasting Protection Tokuru was scared of his target, that being Lune Shokogran. He didn't want to kill anyways, so he kept to himself and didn't talk to Lune about it. He hoped that nobody would kill anyone, seeing as they're all so friendly. However, that assumption proved wrong when Tokuru woke up to the first victim, Junko Kosami. Tokuru immediately tried to shake him awake, a pattern he would follow for the next few murders. He tried to investigate, but he still felt different than before, as if he couldn't trust anyone. He decided to finally talk to someone during this time, that being Katsushi Sakaru, who had slept through the announcement. Tokuru and Kat (as most people called him) would later form a lasting bond. Tokuru couldn't believe that Kinzou Shiruya was the murderer. He didn't want Mayu Hinode, a close friend to Kinzou and Junko's target, to be ripped away from a friend so fast, feeling sorry for her. Tokuru couldn't bear to watch the execution, and left the room in tears. A Thief's Last Crime Tokuru woke up the next day, thinking it had all been a dream, until he went to Kinzou's room, having nobody in it. Tokuru later made a resolution to interact with more people, forming a close bond with Kat, and starting to interact with Mayu, Harumi Akino, Virgil Sanders, and Akiara Tsuge. The motive, having a question related to your secret and someone else's answer, immediately sent Tokuru panicking, as his secret was that his mother had died. Daisuke successfully calmed him down, however, and he went along with his life without a further thought. However, when Tokuru woke up days later, it was to find Nai Tenshi dead. Tokuru once again tried to wake her up, which proved to be useless. The killer turned out to be Hiroshiki Necromacinol, one that Tokuru liked having around. However, immediately after the execution, Fukumi revealed everyone's secrets, including that Tokuru's mom had died. Tokuru couldn't take it any more, and he was forced to face the painful memories of his past before rushing to his room. Daisuke once again aided him in his attempt to calm down. The Angel Falls Tokuru tried to calm down over the next few days, but he soon encountered a despair-filled Kat. Tokuru tried to explain to him that he shouldn't give up when they're stuck in the situation they're in, and to try to have hope for the future. Kat felt a little better after this, and their bond deepened. However, Tokuru soon fell victim to the third motive: Having hallucinations of what he feared most. His fear was losing the people he knew, so his hallucinations took on the form of the other Subjects sometimes having fatal wounds on themselves, or even a nonexistent dead body somewhere. Despite this, he tried to stay happy and deepened his bonds with several people, including Akiara and Donner Tremblay. Daisuke's body was the first thing Tokuru awoke to, and he immediately fell into tears. Daisuke had been the only one to comfort him through his struggles during the second motive and trial. However, that was not the end of the murders. Tokuru soon found... Kat, dead in his own shower. All time seemed to stop for Tokuru, as he passed out on the ground. Minutes later, he was woken up by a shaken Serilda Livingstone and an unsympathetic Riyoka Tabioca, saying that he had a terrible dream before turning around to see Kat's body again. This most likely inflicted Tokuru with a case of PTSD, since Kat was his friend. Akiara helped to give Tokuru courage again, and the two started investigating. During the trial, as Lune started to gain suspicion, Tokuru got increasingly more angry at her, even punching her in an attempt to release his anger. Akiara forcefully held him back in an attempt to stop him from exerting himself and doing what wasn't right. Despite Tokuru's struggling and yelling, there was nothing he could do as Lune was executed. With Lune dead, a mixture of conflicting emotions overran Tokuru, to the point where he didn't know what to think anymore. Fire, Extinguished Tokuru tried to get over his grief about Kat by interacting with more people. Akiara became another one of Tokuru's close friends, and he wished that she would stay hopeful for him and everyone else. The fourth motive this time (someone dying via a tiny bomb if nobody killed within a time limit) was a bit of a wake-up call for Tokuru, who immediately searched for it anywhere on him or Akiara, who he was with at the time. Tokuru slowly became less frightened and started to interact more with Serilda, Mayu, and Harumi, who had slowly become more and more depressed after Kat's death. He also figured out that Virgil had started to paint with his own blood, and Tokuru quickly took him aside and told him to stop doing it. With Riyoka's death, Tokuru immediately started to look for evidence pertaining to the killer, and he wrote everything down on a paper he found from Kat's newly-opened lab. However, the killer turning out to be Akiara was a huge turning point for Tokuru, who had just made another friend. Tokuru did not want to see another one of his friends go, and tried his hardest to prevent her from being executed, but nothing he could do would save Akiara. Overcome by grief, Tokuru started to cry in his room after being escorted back by Virgil. However, he soon remembered a few of Akiara's hopeful words to encourage him when Kat had died. Inspired by this, Tokuru got a pen and another sheet of paper, and started to draw. He finished, producing a picture of absolutely everyone on a ship in the sunset. Serum State Tokuru felt a little more hopeful, and he spread this positive energy throughout the lab. He first encountered a despair-striken Serilda, who had "realized" that everyone's purpose was to die in that lab. Tokuru immediately talked her out of it, asking her if it's what her country and her people would want of her. Tokuru also cheered up Harumi too, getting to help her get over her grief for Riyoka, Akiara, Kat, and Daisuke. The motive didn't really scare him as much this time, as he believed that nobody would kill just for the sake of being stronger thanks to the newly-improved Serum. However, once again he was proven wrong when he found the broken shards of what used to be Serilda. Tokuru fell into a temporary depresssion, as she had just been getting better after her despair episode. However, this was nowhere near as surprising as what happened in the trial; he was confused when the twins showed up, but didn't say much in the trial anyways. When Mayu was revealed to be the killer, however. Tokuru sought it out to be a lie, not believing that a friend of his like her would ever do something like that, even if it was an accident. He later became horrified at the Serum State that Mayu had activated during her "execution", and then he grew very angry at the twins, as they revealed they had plotted the entire thing. Final Trial Tokuru's determination to continue on turned into a will to investigate, as he remembered talking to Mako Aoki; Subject 1. Tokuru used this information in the trial to figure out that someone had intentionally killed Mako, not believing that one of the people alive had done it themselves. Then, out of nowhere, Kinzou reappeared, to Tokuru's shock and amazement. As Kinzou told everyone he had been saved by Ms. Kaetsu, Tokuru wondered how she could pull something off like this before being promptly shown Kaetsu's dead body, her having been killed by a pushed Koshiro Fukumi. Tokuru felt sorry for the poor Fukumi, but he would soon have to put that on hold, as the twins released Serum State Mayu, which attacked the subjects. Tokuru was nearly attacked a few times, but he managed to dodge the blows and attempt to get Setsuko back to her tank. After Mayu was saved by Kinzou, Tokuru watched in horror as the newly-appeared A.I. version of Mako, Mak0 A0k1, convinced Fukumi that the subjects had done the horrible deed of killing Mako. Fukumi grabbed a chainsaw from the twins in rage, but soon everyone was dropped down a big hole, to the labyrinth part of the lab. Tokuru wasted no time in helping the group to escape, solving several puzzles given by multiple boxes. He watched as Kinzou finished of Fukumi, then quickly stepped outside the giant door that laid in front of them. Tokuru’s Fate Tokuru and the others’ escape was met by 3 helicopters, each of which took 1 subject: Mayu, Kinzou, and Harumi. Tokuru helped the rest escape into a city, where they were taken into questioning by the soldiers. It is unknown what happens next. Appearance Pre-Experiment Tokuru has rather tanned skin from his days outside, along with messy red (the natural kind) hair and blue eyes to match. He also wears an eyepatch over his right eye. He sports a brown tee and a teal vest with a small hole near the bottom, which he says was from when he almost impaled himself on a sharp ship part. Tokuru wears long gray pants and black boots. With him, at all times, he carries his dad's swiss army knife. Post-Experiment Tokuru's experiment gave him rocky spikes on the backs of his arms and his back. These spikes look to be made of solid rock, but they're rather dull. Tokuru's feet have also been turned to stone. They look like normal feet, except for the fact that they're now made of rock. This renders Tokuru unable to move his toes. Personality Tokuru is a loud and outspoken young dude, ready to fight for and with his friends if need be. He can move pretty fast without falling, but doesn’t really pack a punch. That’s because his agility is primarily used to run errands on a boat, usually a supplies ship or a cruiser, or maybe the occasional pirate ship. Despite this, he refuses to be called a pirate, because that’s technically not what he is, as he insists. Tokuru’s enthusiasm seems to be contagious, bringing everyone in a room to be happy when he is. However, he is very attached to the ones he befriends, and is usually terrified to lose them or see them go through any harm. He also distrusts mean people and bullies greatly, wondering how much they'll hurt him before he’ll be able to get away. He tries to be optimistic, despite his dark past. Overall a loud optimist who's cautious and will fight if needed. Talent Tokuru's talent as the Ultimate Crewmate was earned thanks to his expert skills on any sailboat, supplies ship, or cruise. He can repair most ship parts easily and quickly, and he knows how to tie a variety of knots. His endurance is also extreme, as he can do a wide variety of chores all in one day, including cooking food for everyone on board. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother Tokuru feels great guilt for not having been on the cruise which his mother died in. He misses her greatly and wishes he could see her again. Lab Killing Class: Harumi Akino Tokuru wanted to help Harumi through the rough times she was having, and he knew how painful it was to lose a close friend. This helped him calm down Harumi, and the two had grown a bond towards each other. After the escape, Tokuru is implied to dearly miss Harumi. Daisuke Corozu Daisuke had helped Tokuru calm down during the second and third motives and after the second trial, and Tokuru respected him for it. He broke down in sadness when Daisuke was found to have been murdered. Mayu Hinode Mayu and Tokuru share a common desire to prevent the pollution of the ocean and to keep it clean and beautiful. Tokuru doesn’t have anything against Mayu for what her father did to her, and instead chooses to blame Mr. Hinode himself. After the escape, Tokuru is implied to dearly miss Mayu. Setsuko Kagawa Tokuru was rather interested in Setsuko, and how she would go about living life as a mermaid. They don’t hold any grudges against each other, though Tokuru thinks Setsuko can be a little rash at times. Serilda Livingstone Serilda had gained Tokuru’s interest when he learned that she had been to Europe. Tokuru always wanted to go to Europe, and Serilda expressed desire to travel to other Asian countries as well. Tokuru and Serilda shared a liking of traveling the world. Katsushi Sakaru Kat was probably Tokuru's best friend throughout the entire game. Tokuru wanted to let Kat see Russia some day, as it was a wish of his. After a while, Kat told Tokuru about his problems with his father and his expectations for him and his brother, Kojiro Sakaru. Tokuru immediately suggested doing something about it, and he wanted to get the chance to talk to Mr. Sakaru to tell him that the abuse he put Kojiro and Kat through was wrong. Kat's death was the most impactful on Tokuru, because they were extremely close. Tokuru went into shock shortly after seeing Kat's body, passing out because he couldn't believe that his friend had to die. Virgil Sanders Virgil seemed like an approachable guy, and Tokuru thought of him as a pretty cool dude. He finds Virgil’s web-making abilities interesting, and Virgil’s art impresses Tokuru beyond his normal standards. It is implied that Tokuru and Virgil would live together after their escape. Akiara Tsuge Tokuru and Akiara shared a common positivity factor, and they both loved to express it wherever they went. Tokuru also seemed to like Akiara’s habit of playin MarioKart when she was bored, because he found the game interesting. Tokuru was devastated when she had killed Riyoka just because Akiara wanted to die herself, and he wishes he had been a better friend to her. Donner Tremblay Donner’s Swedish origin also intrigued Tokuru, and after learning that he hasn’t seen his family in quite some time, Tokuru resolved to help him get home as fast as possible. He also admires Donner’s willingness to not give up in the face of peril. It is implied that Tokuru and Donner were looking for a way to Sweden after their escape. List of Appearances * Danganronpa: Entertainment in Experiment Trivia * Tokuru is based off one of Lucas' old characters, who he decided to revamp. Category:Characters 2 Category:Second Timeline Category:DR:Entertainment in Experiment